Feel Like a Monster
by Weskette
Summary: "When you moved in, I promised I'd take care of you, remember? Besides, you're my best friend. And we gotta look out for each other. Sleep, Vin. I'll stay here."


**Feel like a Monster**

It was Vincent's week off. He had insisted he didn't need one, but Cloud wanted him to have a break. So he stayed in his house. Well, it wasn't soley his house. He shared it with Yuffie. She had asked if he wanted to move in with her as a room mate two years prior. It was a comfortable set up. He didn't mind her messy style; a stray sock half under the couch, a discarded shoe in the hallway. She balanced him.

There was one thing though. One thing he had warned her about long before moving in was Chaos. He had trouble controlling the demon at times. It happened whenever emotions got the best of him. He'd fall into a fever for hours to days. Sometimes, he'd win out against the demon and return to his usual state. But other times, Chaos won. Vincent would wake up with no recollection of what happened, blood covering him. He had warned her of this, and gave her a sedetative to use if Chaos ever appeared in their shared domain."Aim for the vein," he had said. She had taken the drug with the most serious of faces and hugged him, whispering in his ear that she'd take care of him.

He had been walking down the hall when he saw it. Well, her, more like. She accidentally left her door open a crack and he had glanced in as he walked by. She was changing. Her shirt was off, exposing the sleek curves that were her torso. He gulped, tripping as he continued down the hall. He could feel Chaos rising inside, burning at him. He held a hand to his forehead. A headache pounded in his skull. He made it to his own room, but collapsed on the floor there.

He didn't know how long he lay there. It could have been minutes or hours. Eventually, though, Yuffie found him. He felt her roll him over, murmuring his name. "Vinnie... You're sick." He opened his eyes just barely, looking up at her. "C'mon, Vincent. Let's get you into bed." He couldn't help but be amazed by her strength as she pulled him over and did her best to lift him onto his bed. "I'm going to go get you some water, 'kay?" She disappeared and returned with a glass. "C'mon. Sit up."

He did his best to sit up, with her help. She held the glass to his lips and he drank in the water. "Thank you..." he mumbled. She gave him a soft smile.

"When you moved in, I promised I'd take care of you, remember? Besides, you're my best friend. And we gotta look out for each other." She helped him lay back again. She unclipped his cloak, hung it up, and placed a blanket over him. "Sleep, Vin. I'll stay here." She pulled up a chair and sat.

* * *

Vincent woke suddenly, hours later. He was struggling to breath. "Vincent!" Yuffie cried out, concerned.

He grabbed her arm firmly, and spoke a single word. "Chaos."

Her eyes widened and she ran from his room to her own. She threw open the drawer of her nightstand and dug into what had gradually collected up there over time. She found what she was looking for beneath a few books and an old headband. The sedative she had been given. She quickly returned to his room, standing in the door with it in hand. But he wasn't there. The bed was empty.

"Vincent?" she called out nervously. There was no answer. There was no sound at all. All at once, she was pinned back against the wall. She cried out in pain as her back hit the wall.

"Well, now," a deep, malicious voice said. "Aren't you a pretty little thing?" She looked up to see Chaos' face, close to her own. He was much taller than her. His eyes were the same deep red as Vincent's, but seemed to be filled with an evil intent.

"Chaos..." she mumbled, shrinking away from him. He gave her a wide smile, showing his sharp teeth.

He placed a finger under her chin. "That's a pretty sound." She didn't look up at him. He forced her to bring her face upwards, closer to his. "Do you know why he lost control?" She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "He saw you." Chaos let go of her chin and placed the same hand on her waist. He slowly pulled the hand across her stomach, his claws ripping through the fabric of her shirt. "He saw these... Curves of yours. He was walking by your room and saw you changing. He didn't mean to, of course. Oh, no. He's too good for that. He would never peek in on the lady he's enamored with." The pads of his fingers touched her skin, goosebumps rising. His leathery wings stretched out, pleasurably flapping a few times. "But me? Oh, I'm never too good for that sort of thing. When Vincent sees something, I see it. And, well... I liked what I saw. Don't get me wrong, he did too. But he didn't have to strength to act on it. The difference between us; I did." In one fluid motion, Chaos yanked her chin back up and kissed her. She jerked her head back, trying to get out of it. The back of her head hit the wall hard, causing her eyes to tear up. He stopped. "What's the matter?" She turned her head away again and he noticed the exposed expanse of her neck. He dipped his head down, kissing her neck, letting his tongue snake along it. He nibbled gently, leaving small red marks.

She then remembered what she had gone for her room for. The sedative. While the demon was distracted, she acted quickly. She pressed the needle into the side of his neck. He pulled away from her, hissing angrily. His hand went to his neck where the syringe was still stuck. He pulled it out, crushing it, but the damage was done. His vision started shifting in and out of focus. He got a glimpse of her face and laughed. "I didn't think you'd do it." He collapsed. After a moment, Vincent reclaimed his form.

She slid her back down the wall, trying to catch her breath. She looked at Vincent's unconcious body. He was breathing, thank the Gods. She did her best to half lift him off the ground, bringing him back into his room and onto his bed. She then curled up in the chair and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When Vincent woke, it was like he had a hangover. His head pounded worse than it had before the transformation. His body ached all over and there was a foul taste in his mouth. He sat up slowly, noticing his cloak was not secured on his shoulders. He looked around the room. Yuffie was asleep in the chair she had pulled up. His eyes were drawn to five straight tears in her shirt, starting just beneath her breasts and going down to her belly button. At the center of each tear, her skin was exposed. He knew who's claws had made them.

He stood and went to her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her awake. "Yuffie. Wake up."

She moved, rubbing a hand over her face and opening her eyes. "Vinnie?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, but what about you?" She looked at him with concern, placing a hand over the one he had on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. What did Chaos do?"

She looked away from him. "Nothing."

"Yuffie, tell me the truth." His voice was firm but kind, the exact opposite that Chaos' had been.

She shook her head. "You'd feel better if I didn't tell you." He sighed and pulled away from her, retreating to the other side of the room, returning his cloak around his shoulders. She stood and followed after him. "Vinnie, it's alright." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to face her.

"I'm sorry."

It was her turn to sigh. "Vincent Valentine! I don't blame you for anything." The ninja hugged him. "So stop blaming yourself and let's, I don't know, go get dinner or something." He was still silent, so she rolled her eyes, stretched up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He was utterly startled by it. He looked down at her, eyes wide. She winked at the baffled gunslinger. "C'mon, Vin. I'm bringing you on a date so you feel better."

"Yuffie, I-"

"Too bad. Wait here, so I can go change my shirt." She left his room and went to her own.

While it had been a very unpleasant experiance when Chaos had appeared, at least now she knew Vincent had feelings for her. She'd have to thank that demon next time.


End file.
